


DWHH

by carochan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: Being gone for three years takes a toll on life overall. Although, it’s even more of an effect when “being gone” means being kidnapped. Alexander Hamilton was snatched in an alleyway at the prime age of nineteen. Around his twenty-second birthday, he’s let go. Life, as he knew it, would never be the same.Especially when he looks his kidnapper in the eyes on a day-to-day basis.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a full moon, Alexander remembers. He remembers this because Lafayette pointed it out, before telling a story about when, back in France, full moon nights were his favorite nights to go out. One time he claimed he saw a werewolf transforming, and Hercules blew a raspberry in the palm of his hand in response.

 

Another thing Alexander remembered were the syrupy-sweet words whispered into his ears. “Do what I say and you’ll get out of this alive. I’d hate to hurt that pretty little face of your’s.”

 

The last thing Alexander remembered is being thrown in the backseat of an SUV without any consideration of his well being. His hands are tied, and his eyes are bounded with a cloth of some sort. With short, struggled breaths, he uses his voice primely. Screaming into the night, into the car. Help, he tried. Please, he goes for. Until another cloth is jammed into his mouth and he’s told to shut up. The sweet tone vanished from that...all too familiar voice. He can’t pinpoint a name, but he knows it too well.

 

After an hour or so, Lafayette is the first to notice Alexander’s absence. He said he needed a breath, after they had finished another round of their board game. He goes outside and checks around the block. No sight of Alexander, but his car still in the lot by the apartment complex. Weird, he thought. He tells John and Hercules only. Not wanting to worry anyone else. It was them, Eliza, and Aaron together that night.

 

John freaks out. As well as Hercules, who ran with Laurens up and down the block, screaming Alexander’s name. Until someone shouted at them to quiet down from their apartment window. Lafayette heads back up with the other men and they tell the other two. Who are equally as worried.

 

A form is filled in for the police the following day, after a late night of searching with a couple of officers at their side. Eliza stays with Aaron, crying most of the night with nothing but concern on her mind.

 

It’s a long three months, after that. Alexander is nowhere to be found; even after thorough questioning through a majority of Manhattan.

 

Three months passed into three years soon enough.

 

Alexander had been missing for three years, and only his close friends are the ones who still think about it. John sometimes loses it and cries himself to sleep. Lafayette throws himself into a night of alcohol if he’s stuck thinking about it. Hercules punches a wall and wears a wrist brace for a week after. Eliza read letters Alexander sent prior to his disappearance. Aaron searches. He’s the only one still looking, having hope.

 

Those three years did not seem to pass by as fast for Alexander, though.

 

After that night, he woke up in a bedroom. No bed, though. Just a full body mirror on the back of the door and a hook in the middle of the floor. As if it’d been for a dog. Alexander is quick to realize, he’s chained to this hook. Like a dog. With a large silver brace cuffed around his neck, and on each of his wrists as well. He has a few feet of leeway with the chains, although he can’t exactly do more than stand up straight. Walking wasn’t an option, and quite frankly- neither was simply swallowing.

 

Hours upon waking up, Alexander is left alone. Until someone opens the mirror plated door. He isn’t scared. No, his eyes just dilate when seeing the person coming inside. He locks eyes with Thomas Jefferson, and his heart wrenches tightly.

 

It’s hard to comprehend what he felt. Anger, sudden fear, sadness? All of them at once. Confusion, mainly. So much so, that Alexander opens his mouth. A joke, he wonders. This was a joke, yeah?

 

Jefferson cuts him off. “Don’t worry your pretty little mouth.” He says as the door shut behind him. He clicked a lock and kneeled down to be at eye level with Alexander. After a moment, Thomas grins snidely and rose a hand to tightly grip at Alexander’s jaw, tugging him ahead.

 

In response, Alexander jerked his head to the side and scooted back. Until he jolted ahead again, the chain pulling his neck back harshly. Thomas laughed at how Alexander’s face contorted into slight pain. He then looked at Jefferson and spat at him. Thomas leaned ahead then and Alexander tried his best to move back more. “Stay away from me, you- !” He finally found the words and shouted them so that they echoed in the small, vacant room.

 

Before he can say anything else though, Thomas gripped at the chain connected to Alexander’s throat and yanked ahead. So they budded chests and their bodies hit. Thomas hums a light laugh to this and twirls the chain around his fingers. “How cute,” he cooed. Alexander chose to use the leeway of his chains and shove Jefferson back harshly.

 

After a few harsh punches to his face, Alexander shuts up and doesn’t fight anymore. He’s bleeding in his mouth, swallowing the blood and the coughing it back up. A vicious cycle that Thomas laughs at. Why, Alexander kept asking.

 

The question that was never answered. Why?

 

One of the worse times that Alexander is still haunted by is the first time Thomas walks in with only his overcoat on. He forces Alexander on his knees, and unbuttons the coat. Things go from there. Leaving Alexander scarred for what felt like life.

 

He remembers how it felt for Thomas to touch him. To press his hands into Alexander’s skin, to hit him, to kiss him, to bite him. To make him bleed and make him cry or scream. Three long years is what Alexander endures.

 

Until one day, Thomas comes in and turns on a light. Alexander never knew there was a light, and it’s a room he’d been in for hundreds of days on end.

 

That sweet voice is back, and Alexander begins to cry. Silently though, he looks down and lets tears fall to his legs. Thomas grips his chin and Alexander tried to move away. Yet he couldn’t and he was inches from Jefferson’s face. Feeling the puffy haired man’s breath on his face.

 

“You’re getting out of here. Under one condition.” Thomas spoke softly. Sweetly, as Alexander mentioned. His hand moved up and brushed his thumb over one pure tear. Alexander grunted softly in response, keeping his eyes closed. “Open your eyes.” Thomas demands and Hamilton does as told. He met eyes with Thomas’ and narrowed his shortly after. “If you tell anyone about what I did, I swear I’ll do whatever I can to ruin you.”

 

It takes a moment for Alexander to find words. His lips curl into a light grin. Weak and broken grin at that. “You’ve already broken me, sir.” He said, speaking softly. He is shoved back for that and gasped when his back hit the cold floor beneath.

 

This is when he regrets everything he’d ever done. He regrets the night he “took a breath” and got into this. When he spoke back to Thomas, and right now. As a soft cloth was pressed to his mouth and fingers pinched his nose shut. His legs thrash and he coughed beneath the rag, shaking his head vigorously.

 

Void was the only word to describe it, what happened just seconds after. Endless, black and echoing. Alexander doesn’t seem to feel anything as his eyes open again. He’s numb and cannot help but stay still for the time being.

 

Soon though, he found his steadiness and stood up, walking from- the alleyway. His hand pressed against cold brick and he leaned against the wall. He begins to cry, openly sob even against the building. He was free. Scared half to death, but free. People passing by only walk faster when noticing Alexander. A man sobbing to himself in ragged clothing and tangly long hair. Shaggy facial hair and a face of defeat. Defeat with just a hint of happiness.

 

The police soon take him into custody, thinking he was insane. Until they find out who it was. Alexander Hamilton, prior student of King's College who had vanished three years prior.

Alexander shaves, gets into new clothing, and cut his hair so it met his shoulder. He then sat in the waiting room of the police station, staring blankly ahead. Even when a small fleet of people came rushing in. He’s overwhelmed and begins to hug them all over and over again. Until they sit him down. From here, Alexander says he can’t. “I can’t tell you, anything..” He mutters. “I- please.” He’d struggle.

 

He told the police he had no clue, or memory of what happened. In fear of Thomas ever...ruining him, more than he already had.

 

So, his friends respect his answer and they take Alexander back home. He shared an apartment in upper Manhattan with John. Who kept Alexander’s things in it’s exact place, everything in his room the same. Every page of every journal unkempt.

 

The rest leave, and Alexander ate with John. Takeout from their favorite Chinese place. Alexander broke into tears halfway through their meal, and couldn’t eat anymore. He is almost hysterical as John tried to calm him down. He says he wished he could explain, but he was too scared. John helps him calm down enough to go to sleep.

 

To sleep in a real bed for the first time in years was such a blissful feeling. Alexander covers up and fell right to sleep. Sleeping a majority of the next day as well.

 

It takes him a few weeks to get back into studying. He goes back to school when the new semester starts up. Little did he know, he would be facing his worst fear every day. Not hurricanes, no.

 

Thomas Jefferson was his political science professor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people like this! Read along. <3

Never, not once, did Alexander look Thomas in the eyes. Every day, there was a war being fought in his head. When Thomas would pace around during his lecturing, walk up and down the aisles. Always etch out slowly the closer he got to Hamilton. Alexander would drum his pencil eraser on the table slowly, and look down at the ground or to the opposite wall the entire time. One or two classmates would ask him what Jefferson’s deal was. He’d shrug and claim he had no idea. Before heading home and studying with a head of blurred, hurricane-like thoughts. 

 

There were times where he forgot that he was free. Alexander would wake up, and wonder why he wasn’t freezing cold, or burning hot. When he’d go days without showering, just because- well, he forgot showers existed after so long of not having the privilege. Sometimes his facial hair would get shaggy, John having to remind him a morning or so every month. John, he was the best of friends, Hamilton had to admit. 

 

It wasn’t until the day that Jefferson slipped him a letter that Alexander ever said anything. A student-teacher meeting that night around seven in the afternoon. Alexander is sitting in his shared, small apartment on the couch, reading it over and over. John gets home from class and grins upon the sight of Alexander not pouring his heart onto a journal page.

 

“Hey, Alex.” He greeted and set his bag down next to the prodigy. “Something wrong?” He asked before looking a bit concerned when Alexander nodded. Once, twice, John didn’t know.

 

While trying to understand, John sits down next to the younger and pat his back. “Hey man, just take your time.” He reassured Alexander with a light grin and then he was handed the letter. He read over it, laughing a bit. “You’re stressing about a meeting with a professor?” He asked, raising both eyebrows. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I think I’ve said it a million times, but you’re a genius!” 

 

“It- isn’t that, Laurens.” Alexander’s voice sounded foreign. It had since the night he’d returned. Laurens didn’t question it, but it sounded as if he’d lost the sliver of hope in his tone. 

 

John would say it sounded like Alexander had lost his innocence, although everyone who was close to him in the slightest would say he lost that way before New York knew him. 

 

He waits for Alexander to explain, and handed the note back. “I’m. Not allowed.” He dropped his head and shrugged. 

 

“Not allowed to what?” Laurens is quick to ask and looked a bit concerned.

 

“Talk about it. I can’t tell you, I can’t tell you anything. That’s what I’m stressing about.” Alexander’s words spill like boiling faucet water and he stood suddenly. 

 

So, after a while of confusion, John came to understand that Alexander had an unresolved issue with this professor.

 

It isn’t until they both heed to a knock on the door that the conversation ends. John answers and Aaron Burr stands clearly in front of him. John welcomes him in and Alexander then remembers their plans. A study session for one of their exams the following week. Hamilton stood and smiled weakly. “Oh, Burr.” He greeted haphazardly. “It turns out Professor Jefferson is to see me in a few hours. Could we postpone until tomorrow?” While asking, Alexander twiddled his thumbs behind his back and sheepishly smiled to Aaron.

 

Who, just gave a dazzling smile and nodded. “Sounds perfect to me. What does Jefferson need?” He asked and that’s when Alexander’s expression dropped. 

 

“Oh..” Hamilton shrugs loosely, like his arms were gelatin. “Not sure, yet.”

 

“I could drive you, if you’d like. Instead of taking the bus?” Aaron offered and as he got closer, Alexander’s heart skipped a few beats here and there.

 

He laughs, before shaking his head. “I like the bus, Burr. Thank you, though. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

Aaron answers in a soft, sure tone. “Sure,” his lips part for a moment as Alexander escorted him from the apartment. John went to his room to give them their privacy. Also, he kind of despised Aaron so much that it hurt to be in the same room. 

 

At the door, Alexander leans against the side and smiled a bit. “Sorry,” he says about the rain check. Aaron only laughed a bit. His chuckle lit up Manhattan in less than a second. Hamilton’s eyes glitter and he bit the inside of his cheek, nodding when Aaron spoke.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Hamilton.” As he’s walking down the hallway, to the elevator, Aaron turned around for a moment and flashed a light grin. “Tell me about what happens with Professor Jefferson.” 

 

Alexander won’t tell him the truth, but he nodded and waved to Aaron. Then, he walked back inside to chat with John for a while. Until he had to go and catch a bus to campus. 

 

His heart was about to explode by the time he’d been roaming the large, almost vacant school halls. Oh, god. He was alone, he was going to be alone with Thomas. Not again, Alexander wanted to run, to hide. In the safety of his apartment, or John’s arms. Inside of the lecture hall, Thomas is standing, leaning against his oak desk and crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” Alexander spoke softly, yet in the empty hall it bounced off of the walls and came back to his ears. Thomas cocks his head back and Alexander turns around to see the open door. Jefferson wanted him to shut it. His stomach clenched and did a flip or two. Before he forced himself to quickly shut the door. Thomas then hums slightly, and Alexander shivered, locking it as well. In fear of the consequences. 

 

Staying still was all he could do. Don’t think about it, he told himself. His eyes shut as he heard hollow footsteps echo through the lecture hall. Until they stop, and he felt hands on him. Around his waist and gripping him close. Alexander’s back pressed into Thomas’ chest, and he stammered. “Stop-” he managed and gripped at one of Jefferson’s wrists, prying it slightly. Until Thomas gripped tighter and Alexander shoved him back this time. “Quit it!” His voice echoed louder this time.

 

“I don’t think you understand.” Thomas’ voice was poison to Alexander. Alexander backed up, and slowly began to reach his hands to the classroom doorknob. In attempt to run. With a snatching motion, Thomas took Alexander’s wrist in grip and pulled him closer. Like a ragdoll. “I have the power over you, to do whatever I want.” 

 

“Not if i tell someone.” Hamilton’s eyes dart around Thomas’ features. They were engraved into his mind as if his brain was stone. 

 

“Alex,” Thomas coos and the younger man stares at him wildly. In disbelief. “Know your place, and you won’t get hurt. You know I hate to hurt you.” With a swift motion, Thomas’ thumbs hook in the waistband of Alexander’s jeans. He yanked the man ahead with this grip and Alexander can’t help but gasp sharply. Their faces aren’t an inch apart and Alexander’s eyes glitter. Not like they did with Aaron, now- he’d been on the brink of tears and their lips hover over each other. Their sudden kiss was hoarse, and Thomas held Alexander into it. 

 

In response, Alexander’s hands press into Jefferson’s chest, to try and push him off. He shook lightly as Thomas’ tongue moved into his mouth. That’s when he nudged the older man off of him. “You don’t scare me anymore, Thomas.” Alexander almost hisses this and stepped back. What a liar, he thought about himself. He’d do anything to get out of this, even lie so horribly. 

 

This is what Alexander regrets about the conversation. Due to the fact that in response, Thomas takes a light fist in his hair once close enough, and backed Alexander into the closest wall. Alexander’s back presses into the cold wall and he kept quiet, looking at Thomas with a glimmer of fear in his eyes. “That’s something I always found fascinating.” Thomas’ head tilted in the slightest. “You lie, when you’re scared.” Then, he laughed. “The irony of this, though. You’re lying, to  _ me,  _ about not being scared?” 

 

Jefferson was right, he saw right through Alexander. He always had. He scared Alexander enough to shut and lock that door- why? Why did he do that, he was so stupid. 

 

Though, he hated to let Thomas be right. He was always right. Alexander jerked away from Jefferson and walked to the door, unlocking it and just before he had time to open the door and walk out, things got worse. Thomas’ fist is in his hair again. Alexander made the mistake of leaving his hair down. He’s yanked back and let out a small cry of pain. Even though he had so much worse over the years with Jefferson, he hadn’t experienced such pain in months. Not since the week before he’d been freed. 

 

To be pulled back like a doll made Alexander’s muscles tense. “Thomas-” Alexander began and sounded beyond angry. Jefferson shoved him against the wall and Hamilton shoved him in response. He then spat in Thomas’ face when his hands were pinned down against the wall. To this, Thomas held him tighter and Alexander swore it cut off the blood circulation to his hands. His fingertips tinting a light rose shade. 

 

The only thing that stopped their “meeting” was a knock on the door. Like any other civil adult, the knocker slowly opened the door shortly after the knock. “Professor, I was wondering if you had a minute--” Aaron Burr stood in the door of the classroom. His eyes falling to see Thomas moving away from Alexander. Who had been backed against the wall, with fear in his expression. Aaron held a few papers in one hand and a folder in the other. He held onto the items tighter and stepped back. “I can- come back, sir.” He had no idea the meeting was still going on this late. He stayed on campus later, and usually all “meetings” had been dismissed by now. 

 

As Aaron began to leave, Alexander freaked out. His eyes widen. “Aaron, wait.” He called after Burr and stepped away from the wall. Just after seeing how Thomas looked at him. He had to get out, hide, even. “Could you- drive me home?” He asked, stuttering just for a moment. Jefferson looks at him again and Aaron doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Ah, of course. Just give me a few minutes to finish up a paper?” He asked while walking out at Hamilton’s side. Alexander caught one last glance of Thomas before he was in the clear. 

 

Burr doesn’t say anything about what he saw. Alexander doesn’t bring it up and he’s given a ride home. Sitting in the car, his eyes glisten slightly with the streetlight's glow. “What did you see?” He asked, not getting out of the car. The engine still runs, and Aaron looks confused. Until Alexander gave him a knowing look. 

 

“Oh.” With a light breath, Aaron shook his head. “I’m not too sure what I saw, Alexander.” He insists and Alexander nodded.

 

“I can tell you what you saw, Burr.” Is his response. All Burr does is nod in the slightest. “Professor Jefferson..” Kidnapped me, raped me, hurt me. “Harasses me.” Is what he goes with. An overall summary of his relation with Thomas. 

 

There is nothing but silence through the car, and all Burr can say is, “huh.” Hamilton’s eyes averted to look ahead, anywhere but at Aaron. When able to find words, Burr sat up and turned off the car. “Explain, Hamilton.” 

 

It takes a while to say anything that makes sense. Alexander doesn’t cry. He can’t find the will to. He only shrugs and hid his emotions behind a weak smile. With soft words and trembling breaths, he explains the whole thing to Aaron. Burr is just the type of person you can tell anything to. He won’t open his mouth unless asked, especially when it came to secrets. 

 

“You are...the only person I’ve told.” Is what he ends with. His eyes well up now, just as Aaron pat his shoulder and held onto the body part reassuringly. “Please, don’t-”

 

“I would never,” Aaron nodded. He then sat back in his seat, and rose his eyebrows as Alexander unbuckled his seatbelt. He smiled slightly. “Goodnight, Alexander.” Goodnight is not the answer he got. What he did get was Alexander’s body pressing against his, and the younger man hugging him. Clinging onto him for what felt like dear life. Aaron returns the hug and pat Alexander’s back softly. It was a long few moments before Alexander sat back down and opened his car door.

 

“Thank you, for everything, Aaron.” He gave a gentle nod and smiled a bit. “Goodnight,” he got out and shut the door behind him. 

  
If there’s anything Aaron wants more than Alexander, it’s to kill Thomas Jefferson.   


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation was a dangerous game. One that Alexander loved to master. Back before Thomas took him, he hated to pick and choose significant others. He hurt everyone he bonded emotionally with, and it got to the point where he lost trust from all he had loved. 

 

It all started back in his junior year of high school. Him and Eliza had just gotten physical. During the summer, people spoke of this new girl. Her name was Maria, and she took the same AP History class as Alexander. To write out a long story short, one “study session” turned into many nights of regret. Like he said, his innocence was long gone when Thomas got to him. He had been bent harshly, Jefferson just snapped him like a toothpick. 

 

Even though they had this past, Eliza and Alexander were very close upon his return. She didn’t know what happened, but god did she regret being so mean to him. Not that she didn’t have good reasons, but Alexander, her first love, was safe again. 

 

After Eliza, throughout senior year, another relationship bloomed. It was sporadic and Alexander couldn’t decide who he was even dating. Laurens, Lafayette, or both. The fateful night John moved in with him during first semester, they kiss after a few celebration drinks. Lafayette, who had just gotten back from France for summer break, came over to give them a word of welcome. Walking in on two of his closest friends fused together in a heated kiss, their bodies pressed against each other. Alexander backing into the kitchen counter, nails digging hopelessly into the granite while John undoes every button to his shirt and their lips are messily locking together repeatedly. 

 

When the door shuts, John moved away quickly and Alexander hastily does the buttons to his shirt again. John laughed nervously when Lafayette stares at them, who then proceeds to laugh as well. “Ah, it’s a pleasure to see you, too.” He greeted John with a hug. Then, upon pulling away, they kiss. Lafayette holding Laurens by his coat and pulling him close. John hesitates and Alexander watched in shock. He doesn’t seem to hate it, though. No, he likes this. A bit too much.

 

As you can probably assume, that night ended with all three of them sleeping the same bed. From that night on, they have these “get togethers”, and this is exactly why Alexander is on the fence. While he liked the nights of endless passion and pleasure, he also shared an emotional bond for the both of them. It wasn’t cheating- so what was it?

 

Soon, they figured out it was a relationship. Between who, they didn’t know. All they knew is that Hercules was beyond angry when he figured out. He respected them after getting over it though, and actually found it quite adorable. 

 

When Alexander went to college, and focused more on school, they split up romantically. Now, this was aside from those few times that John and him would share a night of passion. Or, when Lafayette gave him a call at three in the morning claiming he was lonely. 

 

Thomas, he was the last of “relationships” that Alexander ever dealt with. The most  _ toxic  _ emotional bond anyone can possibly imagine. Thomas called Alexander his, and Alexander disagreed. Thomas beat him to get what he wanted, Alexander would take the pain and only show fear when the older man left. Other things happened, yes, but you’ll figure out later. The story has only just begun.

 

* * *

 

It’s about a week after the meeting with Jefferson that Alexander got back outside. He’d been in the apartment, writing, thinking, doing anything but eating or sleeping. His mind was blurry, and nothing came out right. He tried to talk to John, but it sounded like a different language in ways. John would have to go to class, leaving Alexander alone with his own mind. One of his greatest fears, and furthest wonders. 

 

The event he went out for was dinner with his friends. Friends meaning a lot. The mandatory, Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules. Eliza, Angelica and Aaron joined them. It was going nice. Angelica came back to Manhattan for a few weeks, to visit Eliza and possibly even Alexander. They were still on thin ice about each other, though. Did Alexander forget to mention his relations with her? Oh, if not- you’ll hear about it later. Maybe.

 

“So, Alexander. What do you plan on doing after the school year ends?” Angelica asked, sipping on her wine like the fine lady she was.

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Alexander smiled slightly. “I’ve been set back a few years, so I’m still deciding what path to take.” Was his answer and Hercules grins.

 

“Who even needs a “path”? You’re smart enough to do whatever you want.” He claimed and Hamilton grins, shrugging and smiling in response.

 

“Thanks, Mulligan. It isn’t that easy in the law department, though.” Before he’s stuck rambling about law and politics, Alexander is cut off by another voice approaching them.

 

“Well, if this isn’t a setup for disaster then I don’t know what is.” Thomas jokes while standing in front of the round booth that sat seven. He’s wearing a black apron over a cranberry red sweatshirt and jeans. Too casual, Alexander thought. Did Jefferson work here? 

 

Thomas flashes a grin to them all greeting him. “Professor, how are you?” Eliza greeted and shook the man’s hand willingly. Alexander watched and sunk back into his spot in the slightest. Burr sits next to him, John on the other side. Aaron looked over slowly, and Alexander met eyes with him. Beneath the table, Aaron took Alexander’s hand to let him know it’d be okay.

 

Which helped, a lot. This also seemed to make Alexander’s mind fuzz up and his cheeks flare without notice. “What are you doing here, Thomas?” Lafayette asks with a loose grin.

 

“I bartend on the weekends. Being a professor pays absolute shit. Gotta get money somehow, right?” Jefferson answers. “What’s going on here?” His eyes move over Alexander and his lips can’t help but move into a snide grin. Which makes Alexander’s head drop and eyes bleary. 

 

“Angelica, my sister.” Eliza motioned to the older of them both. Angelica shook hands with Jefferson, who grins and nodded to her once. “She’s in town, and we decided to all get together for dinner.” She explained. “Would you like to join us? You don’t seem to be all that busy.” There’s no one at the bar as of then. It was a speakeasy model in the lower half of Manhattan. Not too known, and the hours after dinner rush were always the slowest. Thomas grins and shrugged loosely.

 

Burr shook his head no, and Alexander’s hand gripped tighter onto his. Thomas pulled up a chair and sat down, knowing what he was doing. He always knew. Not only about the pain he put Alexander though, but the way he made Alexander feel doing subtle things like this. 

 

So, it was stressful nonetheless to listen as many conversations go on. What Thomas did for a living, where he was from. Monticello, it echoed in Alexander’s head. His eyes get foggy with tears a few times, but he downed a large sip of his wine each time to bite back on the pain. Burr doesn’t let go of his hand, and John noticed it at one point. Just nudging Alexander with a soft grin. A knowing grin, almost. 

 

About an hour into the conversation, Alexander excuses himself. He needed to use the restroom, that was his excuse. A few get worried about what happened last time he’d been left alone outside on the streets of Manhattan. Though they let him go, knowing history wouldn’t repeat itself so easily. 

 

Alexander walks out of the building after slowly treading upstairs. He frowns and leaned against the brick wall, letting a wave of tears slip silently down his cheeks. With the winter breeze, he swore the tears froze when leaving his eyes. His hands shove into his jacket pockets as he continues to let the faucets run, eyes soon stinging.

 

“I thought I didn’t scare you anymore?” Thomas’ voice sent shock through Alexander’s body. He looked over and stepped away. Thomas wasn’t in the apron anymore, maybe he’d gotten off his shift.

 

“I-” Alexander broke his focus and shook his head. Before grinning weakly. “I thought you were smart enough to understand that  _ this  _ isn’t fear.” His finger pointed at his own face. Red and wet with tears. 

 

Jefferson never liked it when Alexander spoke back. He walked ahead to Alex, who doesn’t move. Why didn’t he move? God, why? The street is empty all but a few careless bypassers across the way. Not enough to stop Thomas as he gripped at Alexander’s chin and his other hand raising. This is when he backhanded Hamilton, who just moved to the side in response. His own hand moving up to only hold there, and back up slowly. “Stop it..” He began and walked back more as Thomas moved ahead. Yet Thomas doesn’t stop. He strided to Alexander and took a tight grip in the younger man’s shirt. “Thomas, quit-” Hamilton tried again before he’s being held an inch or so from the ground. It’s hard to breathe with his shirt collar digging into his throat this way. Thomas knows this and he pressed Alexander into the cold wall of the building. As one hand rose again, a voice spoke out.

 

“Stop it!” A fist comes into play, but it isn’t Thomas hitting Alex. It’s Aaron Burr clocking just beneath Thomas’ right eye, making the professor stumble to the side and let go of Hamilton. Who watches in fear. 

 

“Aaron!” Alexander called with a gasp and he grabs Aaron by the forearm. “Stop it.” He repeated after Burr and looked at Jefferson, who was fuming visibly with anger.

 

Before Jefferson can lunge ahead with his rage, Alexander jumped between and shoved him away. Holding him off. “Just walk away! Leave him alone, Thomas.” He barked and Aaron stepped ahead as Thomas, in response, snatched Alexander’s wrists in a tight grip. 

 

“You better keep him outta this.” He glowered at Burr before violently shoving Alexander back into the Princeton graduate. Then, he’s walking away. Back into the bar to clock out, Hamilton assumed. He didn’t move until Burr slowly nudged him away. 

 

“I’m sorry-” Alexander shrugged softly. “I should’ve kept you out of this.” He’s right, Alexander wanted to add. Thomas was right, again. Like always. His arms cross and Burr kept quiet. Thomas passed them a few minutes after, cheek already swelled slightly from the single blow Aaron gave. He has a messanger bag over his shoulder and a face of rage. Of which he appointed to Alexander when passing. This is when they go back into the bar. Leaving Jefferson on the street, waving down a taxi. 

 

The rest of the night was easy. Alexander enjoyed it, the leisure of it all. Thomas’ eyes not burning a hole in his mind. Alexander goes home with Aaron, after a few shots. Which- in all honesty, was a mistake. Lafayette pushed him into one more round, and he got a ride home with Hercules. Eliza and Angelica left earlier in the night. John is in the car too, and Aaron made sure they got back up to the apartment safe. Knowing how these two got when they were drunk. He used to call them dumb kids, back when it was illegal for them to be drinking. 

 

Like they cared. John never cared. He had the alcohol tolerance of a grown man, but right now he’d been stumbling with every step. Laughing with Alex each time. Like the oddly maternal figure he is, Aaron makes sure John is in bed and shuts his door, looking at Alexander when out of the room. Alexander stood in the living room, leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes resting on Burr. 

 

“You should get to bed,” Aaron spoke up. Alexander nodded gently.

 

“I should.” Is his answer. He walked to Aaron. “And you should come with.” His lips curved up into a soft, gentle smile. 

 

“Alexander..” Aaron rolled his eyes, smiling and moving away. Before Alexander stopped him. With a light grip to his shirt and a tug with that grip. He doesn’t resist, and only moved away when Alexander kisses him. Quickly, yet passionately. His lips tasted like liquor and Aaron was conflicted. 

 

He stepped back and pointed to the door of the apartment. “I..have to go.” He says, before grabbing his coat, and leaving in a heartbeat. 

 

Alexander stares at the door, and frowned. Before walking himself to bed and staying up until the sun rose. Deteriorating with drunken thoughts. 

  
He sobers up as the sun glared through his window. Only to realize what he had done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add in the (past) relationship tags HERE:
> 
> Lafayette/Hamilton/Laurens  
> Angelica/Hamilton  
> Eliza/Hamilton  
> Maria/Hamilton
> 
> As always, Alexander gets around. Read along!


	4. End of Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but trust me- things are about to escalate. Hold on to your hats, and read along!

Aaron had trouble sleeping that night as well. Upon the next morning, he decided to skip his lectures. A rare thing he did, so it made him nervous. He didn’t want to see Alexander, not yet. Although- he didn’t want to risk Alexander being caught up with Thomas and things to go sour. Stuck with haunting thoughts, Aaron stays in his apartment on the east side of Manhattan. Overlooking the Hudson, he sits on the terrace a majority of that day. A pen pressing to paper and his eyes roaming off to people watch.

 

It isn’t until his phone rang that Burr walked back inside. He answered the call, and rose his eyebrows. “Hello?” He greeted, with hesitance. Unknown Caller. Something from a horror movie- he thought. 

 

“Burr.” Sparked the voice of..Thomas? He sounded clear of thought, and in a matter of fact tone. Before Burr can respond, Jefferson speaks on. “What’d Alexander tell you? And- if I were you, I wouldn’t lie.” His accent spilled through the phone and Aaron couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Why tell you?” Burr answered, walking back out onto the terrace, shutting his journal before adding onto his own words. “You’re the one who did it. Why don’t  _ you  _ tell  _ me _ ?” 

 

The silence he was responded with made Burr’s stomach flip. He grins though, when Jefferson hummed. “Wrong answer, Burr.” He laughed openly, and then the call ended. Aaron’s fingers lightly dig into the metal of his terrace railing. While he came back inside, and shut the terrace door; Aaron tossed his phone onto the couch.

 

He heads over to Hamilton’s apartment. Laurens answered the door. His eyes droop and his hair is a mess. Without question, John rolled his eyes lightly, and stepped aside. Aaron walked in and immediately went to Alexander’s room. In Hamilton’s room, Alexander sat on his bed, pen racing along a page in his journal, glasses on. 

 

“Burr,” He looked up when the door to his room shut. He sat up and smiled, shutting the journal before he set it aside, standing. He hadn’t changed since the night before. Looking dishevelled and obviously in need of sleep. “What is it?” He notices something is wrong. 

 

“Jefferson called me.”    
  


* * *

 

After telling the story, word for word, Aaron was sitting on the bed with Alexander. Who was breathing a bit quick and looking to the ground. His hands rose to slide off his glasses and look over to Aaron. “Burr,” he began and shook his head. “What- what if he does something? What if he tries to-”

 

“I think we should call the police.” Burr cuts him off. Alexander’s eyes shoot open a bit more, and he looked at Burr wildly. “Alexander, listen to me.” He looked down, taking Alex’s hand before looking back up and locking their eyes together. “He can’t hurt you if he’s in prison. For all that he did, you’ll never have to see him again. Isn’t that what you want?”

 

“Of course it’s what I want!” Hamilton stood, and paced nervously around the room. “It won’t work, though. He’s- he’s planning something!” The way Alexander spoke about Thomas made the professor out to be some diabolical villain. Burr rose his eyebrows and took out his phone, dialing nine-one-one. He held it up to show Alexander, no words coming from him. Alexander snatched the phone and threw it on his bed. “He’ll know you called the police, Aaron. He’s not stupid!” 

 

“He’s stupid enough to hurt someone like you!” Burr barked in response before Alexander can open his mouth again. “What do you think he’ll do, huh? Kill me? Let him! At least then he’ll definitely go to prison for life.” 

 

This is what ends the conversation. Alexander sits back down and let out a sound of anguish. They say nothing more, and Aaron only broke the silence when sitting back down next to Hamilton. “You kissed me, last night.” He pointed out. Alexander sparked up, and looked over with confusion. He then grins, weakly. A smile that resembled shattered glass. Still holding it’s shape, but filled with imperfections.

 

“What does that have to do with anything, Burr?” He asked, shaking his head. “Yes, I kissed you. I’m an imbecile when I’m drunk. Sorry.” The younger shrugs. Then, he tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrows. “Unless-” 

 

“Unless?” Aaron repeated with hesitation when Alexander didn’t speak any further. In fact, neither of them could say anything else. Due to the fact that they’d been kissing. Aaron moved in close, but doesn’t know why. His hand rose to cup loosely at Alexander’s chin, and Alex’s hands press into his chest. Gripping soft fists in the fabric of Burr’s shirt before they broke away from one another. 

 

“Unless I’m not as much of an imbecile when drunk as I first thought.” Hamilton’s voice was soft, and almost a whisper. He pulls back and then looked down to his hands, moving them away from Burr’s chest. His face burns as Aaron stares. 

 

They spend the rest of the day together, and John is still kept in the dark about Jefferson. Aaron went home that night without a care in his head. He was stress free. Until he noticed Alexander did not show up to their class the next morning. Another thing, Thomas had a substitute come in. Which was very rare. Burr feels sick as he exits the lecture hall, dialing Alexander’s phone number and holding the object to his ear. 

  
It rang twice, and then a calm voice answered. Not Alexander’s. “I told you that was the wrong answer.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two will definitely be a lot more....intense? So, bewarb!! Thanks for all of the Kudos and feedback, I am glad you all enjoy this.<3

Lafayette got a phone call during one of his lectures. For drama, he’d been reading over screenplay and doing outline notes. All in French, of course. Notes were for himself, and his professors let the foreigner do as he pleased. He excused himself from the lecture hall when getting the call, answering with a wide smile after reading John’s name. “Bonjour!” He enthused. 

 

“He took Alexander.” Is all Lafayette heard. Lafayette perked up and calmly asked for a repeat. “Thomas took Alexander! It was him, Lafayette! He kidnapped Alexander and he did it again, goddammit he did it again!” While John spoke, Lafayette rushed back into the lecture hall to gather his things and leave with a word of motion to his professor. A mouthed apology that got a nod of assurance in response.

 

“Pardon?” He asked, voice quick as he rushed from the building. “Monsieur, if this is a joke-”

 

“It isn’t.” The call ended and Lafayette headed for the police station. Where John said he was in a text. Hercules was already there, pacing around and stressing his fingers to crack slowly in anger. Soon after, Burr showed up. About half an hour later. Nobody told him anything though. So, Lafayette walked to Aaron and shoved him back.

 

“What’s this all about, huh?” He asked, hissing his words slightly. “What’s happened to Alexander? Did you know?” His voice was strong and poisoned with concern.

 

Aaron stepped back and shook his head. “I didn’t know, Jesus.. Did you all know?” He asked, voice temporarily breaking.

 

John looked at him and they all kept quiet. Until a police officer approached them and handed something to John. Alexander’s phone and a pocket knife. The phone was smeared with blood at the screen, and a small pocket knife covered in the stuff. The only two things found in the apartment other than broken furniture. Alexander put up a fight, this time. Yet none of them were there to help, again.

 

* * *

 

Alerts were issued, about Alexander’s kidnapping. Missing man, 23 years old, long brown hair and an average, lean build. Along with suspected kidnapper Thomas Jefferson. Frizzy black hair, thick glasses, scruffy facial hair, tall and thew. 

 

It is hard to go after these descriptions when Thomas was merely a genius. His hair was tied back, and he’d shaven that night. Putting in contacts, even dressing in a tee shirt and jeans. Somewhat different from his normal attire. 

 

He cuts Alexander’s hair, and forced him to wear his glasses. Alexander grumbled at the force and looked away when Jefferson grins at him like the smug mother fucker he is. Thomas pat Alexander’s cheek and cooed at him, locking the doors before the car takes off. From the slums of Long island, where they’d been hiding out to change, to the Jersey turnpike. Where Alexander had done nothing but hoped. Hoped for anyone to look over and recognize. No one cared, though. Everyone around them had other things to deal with. Better things, maybe not- but they were from New Jersey or New York, probably going to work and most likely not being happy about it. The sun had just risen by the time they’d gotten off the turnpike, and Alexander had no more hope. 

 

His hands were cuffed, just like before in that goddamn room. Not together, but each set of handcuffs connected to the bars beneath his seat. He could barely move his hands, and it made him agitated. He kept his head down for a long while, until Thomas spoke. “This wouldn’t be happening if you kept your mouth shut.” 

 

“No, this wouldn’t be happening if you weren’t insane.” The faint clap of Thomas’ hand hitting Alexander’s cheek filled the car in response to that. 

 

It was going to be a long drive.

 

* * *

  
  


The phone in the bag was Alexander’s. And on the screen, with blood smeared; was Aaron’s contact. It’s last action being a phone call from Burr, which had everyone pointing fingers at the prodigy of Princeton. 

 

“If you didn’t have any idea, then how do you explain this, huh?” John was hostile. It was minutes after the girls had shown up. They’d all been back at the apartment, after the police left them be. 

 

“I called him, and Thomas answered. It was the last I heard from either of them. I have no idea where they are now..” Aaron answered.

 

“What if he’s being hurt?” Eliza asks and stood up from the barstool slowly. “We need to find them, Alexander could be in danger.” 

 

In response, Lafayette placed a hand to the young lady’s shoulder. “Eliza. We need to take a breath and think about this. Are we...sure it’s Jefferson? I’ve known him a majority of my life, and from what I know- he’d never do something like this!” His voice almost begged for them to go onto that topic.

 

“It was Jefferson.” Burr answered. “Alexander told me, but I promised I wouldn’t go to the police. He did it the first time, and has been harassing Alexander ever since he came back. Trust me, there’s more to the story than you all know. Right now, all we need to do is think about where they could’ve gone. Lafayette, we know this hard for you, but could you think of anywhere they would’ve gone?”

 

After a while of silence, Lafayette shook his head. Weakly, before opening his mouth. “Well-- Thomas has a second home, in Virginia. Maybe...he went there?” 

 

“That’s sounds reasonable. Who wants to go?” Everyone looked at John. Who stared at them all with a smug face. “I’ll go alone, for all I care. But I’m going to help him.” 

 

Lafayette and Hercules nod and grin. Aaron rolls his eyes. “Odds are if you approach them with that spirit, you’ll die. Jefferson is insane.” Lafayette scoffs. In a way that says Thomas wasn’t crazy. “Trust me, you don’t know the half of it.” He then stood up fully. “I’ll go, too. Ladies?” He looked over to them.

 

“I want to go- I don’t think I could handle it, though..” Eliza frowns. “What if he’s hurt when you find him? Or if he’s-”

 

“We’ll stay here,” Angelica pat her sister’s back, giving a wide grin to the men in front of them. “Go on, we’ll zip our lips for the blue boys.” 

 

So, they set off. In Aaron’s car. A five seater. Hercules and Lafayette sat in the back, and John in the front with Aaron. Fuming. “I’m gonna kill him.” He keeps saying. Burr shaking his head slightly. No, if anything- Burr was going to kill Thomas.

 

* * *

 

 

They spend the whole day driving. Somewhere, hours in, Alexander fell asleep. Everything feels familiar when they stop. Where they stop. Alexander is drug inside through the back of a house, and the scents are all too...reminding. This was where he was the last time. His eyes shoot open and he is fully awake. “No!” He almost screams, shoving at Thomas who held him tight. “I’m not going back into that room. Get off of me, get off of me!” He screamed this and elbowed Jefferson harshly in the ribs, getting him off and then running. Only getting a few feet ahead before he ran right into another person. Sending him back, almost to the ground as his cuffed wrists clanked together.

 

His glasses tilted slightly and Alexander stepped back when seeing a stranger. Staring at him and grinning a bit. Thomas placed a grip on Alexander’s shoulders from behind. He massaged here, and Alexander shivered, whispering protests. Scared beyond belief. “Ah, this is James. He’s been dying to meet you.” Jefferson leaned down and placed his cheek against Alexander’s, whispering to him then. “Try and run again, I dare you.” 

 

Then, he kicked at Alexander’s knees harshly. This made the younger man fall. Thomas caressed back Alexander’s hair, before gripping a firm fist. It was shorter now, so Alexander’s head tilted back easily, to look up at Thomas. His eyes watered from the stinging pain at his scalp. “So, what did you tell Aaron?” He asked, grinning at Hamilton like his voice held a kind tone. When, in reality, his tone was dark and menacing. 

 

“Everything.” Alexander’s voice was soft, as James circles around them both silently. Like a shark with it’s mistaken human prey.

 

“That’s not enough, Alex.” Jefferson answered, demanding more with the tug on Alexander’s hair.

 

So, Alexander let’s one tear slip as his eyes sqeeze shut. “I told him what you did. I told him you hurt me, raped me and kept me here for three years. I told him you forced me to do things, and that you still do, even back in Manhattan.” Speaking about Burr made Alexander’s heart ache. He just wanted to be with Aaron, safe and comfortable. Here, he felt nothing of the sort. In a way, he felt nothing at all, though for the most part- he felt pain and paranoia. 

  
All he wanted was to be back home, kissing Aaron or being with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Let’s just put it out there. James Madison was not Thomas Jefferson. Thomas had no filter, arrogance for himself, and was narcissistic in more than one way. They met early in life, sometime during middle school. When Jefferson was sent off to France to study abroad, their bond had been fractured slightly. Though it was sealed tight as soon as he returned. What had changed though, was that Jefferson’s head got fucked over.

 

Some sort of social disorder, Thomas told James. Madison didn’t question his friend and they went on with their lives. He went to law school for a few years and got a call from Thomas. Frantic, giddy and almost..proud?

 

For years, Madison listened to Thomas’ quarries about kidnapping, the dappers in the sort. Maybe he was writing a novel or something? Madison knew Thomas was a smart man and writing a line of crappy murder-kidnapping mystery novels wouldn’t be a far stretch to rake up a couple of bucks. 

 

Boy, was he far off. 

 

Here he stood, in a room with the immigrant on his knees and the Virginian pacing around. James had hands behind his back and eyes roaming over Alexander’s expression. 

 

Oh, and let’s put something else out there. James was completely aware that Jefferson was absolutely insane. Why rat out your best friend, though? That would be a dick move, of course. Who would help Thomas without secretly going to the police? Lafayette? That French fuck would go to his friends first anyways, have Jefferson killed. Little did he know, though..

 

Aside from that, the three men keep quiet until Thomas laughs. “Oh man, I wish I coulda seen the look on Burr’s face when I told him about it.” James perked up.

 

“Excuse me?” He asks and looked quite frightened. “You...told someone?”

 

“Aaron Burr, mhm.” Jefferson answered and walked over, gripping Madison’s shoulders. “He thought he was sneaky. He has no idea who he was messin’ with!” 

 

“What if he does now, though?” James spoke quickly and his eyes opened a bit wider, seeing Alexander drooping his head and staying out of the whole conversation. “Thomas, what if he knows more than you think? He has access to the rest of Alexander’s friends.” After pausing, Madison ground his teeth. “Lafayette.”

 

Jefferson grins. “Lafayette doesn’t know the half of it.” He waved it off and strided slyly around Hamilton. “Oh, he knows Alexander very well though. Now doesn’t he?” Speaking like you would to a puppy, Thomas kneels down and gripped at Alexander’s hair. He muttered a praise at his student before biting his lip softly. It was obvious he missed this, Alexander- their years “together”. “And, I’m sure if they do find us..” his hand moved up to gently tuck a short tuft of hair behind Alexander’s ear. With a soft grin, he narrowed his eyes. “We could take care of it. Right, Alex?”

 

No answer from Hamilton left Thomas standing, and neglecting the question at hand. “Oh, and if they do find us! That’s wonderful, I’ve been waiting to get back at Aaron for doing as he did!” James questioned Jefferson silently. “Oh, James.” He pat his friend’s back. “Can you believe Burr thought he was allowed to have Alex?” Hamilton’s eyes sparked open and he looked over, hands twitching against his bounds.

 

“What would you do to him?” The younger asked, and Jefferson says nothing. He only gave a wicked grin before humming in thought. 

 

“Aw, don’t worry about it.” He walked to Hamilton and dropped to his knees as well. He holds Alexander’s face in his hands and gripped a bit tighter before speaking again. Like Alexander was a toy. “You’ll find out if he tries to take you from me again.” 

 

Alexander felt his stomach flip and he used his cuffed hands to shove Thomas back, eyes welling up just slightly. Thomas caught himself and stood up, not doing anything but growl at Alexander. “James, keep an eye on him. I’m going to find out what’s going on up in Manhattan.” He took out his phone while leaving with light stomps.

 

In the room, Madison leaned back against the wall and Alexander sat on the floor, eyes opened wide for the longest time. “What are you doing here?” Alexander kept his lips parted, while his eyes had been glued to the floor, before looking up to see Madison staring at him already. “Why are you helping Thomas? And- why have I never heard of you before?”

* * *

 

“Merci,” Lafayette exclaims as he took the punched turnpike ticket from the lady in the toll booth. He was taking a turn driving, because Burr had fallen asleep. John was too angry to take the wheel and Hercules had been passed out for hours. Plus, he was sort of the only person who knew where they were going. Well, John knew how to get to South Carolina this way, but no way in hell did he know the route to this town in Virginia. 

 

It was all just so confusing. Jefferson was like a brother to Lafayette, they knew each other pretty well. Lafayette’s family took in Thomas as their exchange student during their first two years of high school and that’s what motivated Lafayette to move to America. Such a wonderful person, he thought. Wouldn’t the country be just as great? 

 

Some things here were just horrifying. Like this, the reality Alexander had been facing yet again. Being snatched from his life at hand, his own apartment this time. By a man who was...insane, as Burr liked to put it.

After hours of driving, they see the signs for the said town. Three hundred twenty miles, one said. Lafayette switched with Burr at that point, and then he caught a few hours of sleep. A mile a minute, John kept thinking. Jesus, was he ready to get there and let Thomas have a taste of his own medicine. Overdose him on that shit, make him die painfully. 

 

Too far? Maybe. John didn’t think so, though. His foot wouldn’t quit tapping against the floor of the car and it annoyed the hell out of Lafayette. 

 

When the car stops, they are all awake. Even Hercules, who somehow slept through the whole ride. They get out of the car, and are parked in the back. “We sure this is it?” John asked, speaking quietly. Lafayette looked over, seeing Thomas’ SUV.

 

“Oui,” He answered. They all four look over the house, seeing every curtain pulled closed and all of the lights off. It was dark out now, maybe even close to midnight. They’d spent the whole day driving. 

 

“So, what’s our plan?” Hercules asked, and John began to walk ahead, ready, to the backdoor. Lafayette grabbed onto his shoulder and yanked him back, shushing him when he tried to protest. “Hey, Laurens. Slow your fucking role, bud. Unless you want to get your head blown off, I’d advise you calm the hell down.” John rolls his eyes at Mulligan’s harsh words

 

“Alex could be hurt, or getting hurt. We have to help him.” He says and Aaron looked at the car they’d all just gotten out of. He walked towards it and opened the driver’s side door. Upon leaning in, they all looked at him. When he stood back up though, Burr held up something that shone dully in the moonlight.

 

A gunmetal black pistol with a full ammunition. “I think this is as much a plan as we’ll need.” They all have different reactions. The most shocking being John snatching the pistol.

 

“Now we’re talking, let’s go.” 

 

“What the hell!” Lafayette hisses and took the gun from Laurens’ iron grip. “You really think you are going to walk into this house and kill a man? Think rationally, mon ami!” 

 

“We don’t have the time for this, Lafayette.” Hercules says in agreement and they are all headed for the door now. Up till they all halt, to the sound of voices inside. A dispute between two men, one being Jefferson and the other being unclear. It wasn’t Alexander, for sure. Too monotone, and deep for the most part. 

 

John can’t take it anymore, and is the first to kick at the door’s base. It cracks harshly into the oak, and the door swung open. Obviously, Laurens had done that deed more than once before. By then, he’s holding the pistol, and aimed it directly ahead.

 

In return, Thomas stood straight, and had a sloppy smile to his lips while he aimed a magnum directly at John. In fear, Lafayette forces John’s arm to lower the weapon. Thomas doesn’t move his eyes off of John, same with the pistol. 

 

“Thomas..” Lafayette’s voice just barely cracked. He looked at the man he thought he knew. “If you could just give us Alexander, we’ll be well on our way with our lips more than zipped.” The other man, sly and dark, had left the room.

 

Nobody moved, until they heard Alexander speaking from the next room over. Soft protests for the first few moments, then a sharp cry in pain. Aaron’s mind sparked with fury as he jutted ahead, the gun being aimed at him now. “Back off, Burr.” Jefferson retorted to the darker man’s actions. 

 

In response, Hercules glared to Jefferson. “Hey, how about you back off? Just give us Alexander, you psychopath.” That’s when Thomas first pulled the trigger, and luckily Hercules was quick with reflexes and he jerked away from the impact. 

 

“Then what, hm?” Thomas stepped ahead. “I go to prison and y’all live happily ever after?” He laughed, menacingly. “No, that’s not how this ends.” After saying this, the other man entered again with Alexander in his arms. Who was thrashing his body against the binding grip on him. The stranger, oddly enough, held a gun to Hamilton’s head. Against his left temple, staring over the rest with hazed eyes. Unphased, yet unsure. “I’ll tell you all how this ends.” Thomas continues as he lowered his weapon. “By all means, call the police, let them storm in right now, kill me if you’d like!” He walked over, standing behind Alexander; petting back his hair and cooing at him like usual. “All it’ll cost is Alex’s life.”

 

The wind blew the door behind them shut. Burr is the first to speak. “And if we don’t do anything to you?” He asks, Thomas grins. Burr’s eyes trail off to see Alexander staring at him, lips twitching into a weak smile. Even with a pistol to his head, Alexander was such a blessed soul. The question isn’t answered, because something cuts in. John raising the pistol and pulling the trigger. Hitting the stranger, grazing his shoulder. Three more shots are fired, and everyone is ducking, except for Thomas and John. Burr rushed ahead and yanked Alexander to him in the spur of the moment. When silence filled the room, Thomas has blood smeared all up his arm, and he gave a quirky look to Aaron. Who held Alexander at his side, glaring at the professor already.

 

None of the other three bullets hit anyone, just that first one that hit-

 

“Madison,” Jefferson hisses, aiming his pistol ahead at the others still. James waved him off when being quarried, and left the room. Thomas looked over, eyes sparkling with anger. He steps ahead, and held the gun to Lafayette’s head instead. He motioned a hand to Alexander. For Burr to hand him back over. Again, like Alex was some sort of object, a toy. Lafayette looked at Jefferson in disbelief- letting his “friend” hold onto his arm with one hand, and a pistol in the other. 

 

Then, Burr held on a bit tighter to Alexander. Not in a rough way, in a way of fear, protection. He glowers at Thomas, who only smiled. “C’mon, I don’t wanna have to kill him.” Jefferson mutters. He then looked to John, and cocked his head. “Put the gun down.” In fear for Lafayette’s safety, John slowly places the gun on the ground and stepped back. His face contorting with anger as Thomas laughed.

 

“Look’s like we’re gonna be here for a while, folks.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I am quite sympathetic for Lafayette. Poor guy, is it just me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the absence, if you missed the temporary chapter- I have been sick and busy the past week or so. Also, I'd like to give thanks to the following: Lex (Bilcipher), Madison (lohn_jaurens), and Lili! From here on out, they'll be helping me out with patching up inaccuracies. Read along <3

This wasn’t his first time holding a man at gunpoint. Usually, Thomas was handed things. He never had to reach. Before France, he’d never even held a gun. It began when he was in sophomore year. The second, and last summer Thomas spent in France. He’d picked up on the language, but not enough to know what they were talking about. Those men behind him in the cafe who wouldn’t quit staring. They stood behind him in line, followed him loosely down the streets, even followed him home a few times. It was unfortunate that home involved Lafayette. The poor guy had no clue what was going on. Although sometimes, it’s better to keep friends out of the loop. 

 

Even if it meant struggling with it all. Thomas, sixteen years old, would come home every day, lay in bed and stare at the ceiling above. He’d listen to the city streets as the sun set, and fall asleep in his clothing from the day prior. A lot of times; he would forget to eat, sleep, or even breathe. Lafayette thought he was sick, at first. To help out, he served Thomas breakfast in bed and sat with him as the day began. They laughed, talked, bonded. 

 

Thomas wouldn’t say a word about what was happening. He’d push himself to get out of bed with Lafayette’s motivation. He’d get dressed, and leave the house after bidding farewell to his host parents. Then, it’d continue. He was followed to the cafe about a block away. He’d get an espresso, and the men who followed would stand next in line. 

 

It was two men. They’d never spoken to Jefferson. The worst thing they’d done was cut Thomas off into an alleyway, and corner him without saying a word. Thomas dodged any of their hands or touches, and sprinted home. Loosing them, luckily.

 

One night, he wasn’t so lucky. Thomas fell asleep after looking out of the window next to his bed for a long while. He watched as cars sped past, and people roamed around. Free, happy. He wished to be home. America seemed so safe right now. Jefferson, for some reason, wants nothing more than to be back in Virginia. 

 

Not too long after he falls asleep, Jefferson is woken up by a loud thud in the house. He sat up, and got out of bed. With steady, swift feet; Thomas headed from his room. He stands at the top of the stairwell, and his mind swirled when seeing those two men at the bottom. Fortunately, both Lafayette and his parent’s doors were shut. They were safe in their rooms, probably still asleep. They were like rocks when it came to sleeping.

 

So, he stands still as the two men did the same. With a short breath, Jefferson walked downstairs and stopped when one of the men held a gun to his torso from a foot away.  His eyes dilate slightly, and Thomas held both hands up. His wrists are grabbed when one of the men moved forward, and he’s pulled ahead. 

 

All of the sudden, he wants to scream for help. Although, who’s to say these men won’t turn the tables and have this be a bloodbath? Involving not only Lafayette but his host parents. While Thomas is being pulled towards the door by both wrists, he resists silently. Upon getting one wrist free, Jefferson snatched the pistol that was close to his head away from the other man. He aims it to that man. This is when his other wrist is let free. “Who are you?” He asked, but before the men can say anything, they are all looking upstairs.

 

Lafayette stands at the top of the stairwell, staring in shock with a tinge of exhaustion visible throughout his features. As one of the men curse in French, Thomas stares back at his friend. Until this man decides to try and run up to grab Lafayette.

 

Jefferson didn’t hold back, and pulled the trigger three times. All hitting around this man’s torso. His upper chest, abdomen and gut. Lafayette screamed in response to the way the man fell face first on the stairs. He stepped back and watched the other man bolted from the house. All while Thomas gripped the pistol harder, and Lafayette’s parents approach the scene from upstairs just seconds later. 

 

That wasn’t a story you just told anyone. It wasn’t a conversation starter. The only person who knew was Madison, and he promised that he’d take it to his grave. Jefferson still had nightmares, and still had trouble thinking about it. The what ifs of the scenario.  For example, What if they’d succeeded and he was abducted that night? Would he even be here right now? Would he even be alive?

 

Right now was one time in his life that Thomas questioned his past. His routes taken until now. If he’d taken just one different route, would he be holding a gun to Lafayette’s head in a state of fear? Who knew. 

 

While he wished to blurt so much, Lafayette kept quiet. His lips sealed and his eyes trailed around. Nobody moved, but everyone looked like they were going to jump at any second. The grip on his bicep from Thomas’ hand tightened down, and Lafayette moved against it in the slightest. His arm jutted to the side and in response,  he felt the gun’s metal press into the side of his head even more than before. 

 

“What’s killing him gonna do to help you?” John spoke up. Alexander stays put, and he quietly told Laurens to shut his mouth. 

 

“All it’s gonna do is give you more jail time.” Hercules added, seeing Thomas narrow his eyes. Bad move, Alexander thought. As Jefferson gripped tighter to Lafayette, the Frenchman hitched his breathing before shutting his eyes; and Alexander finally broke.

 

“If you shoot him, you’ll never get out of this. Think about it, Hercules is right. You’ll go to jail for years, maybe even life if you kill him.” Hamilton’s words are quick and he makes sure he doesn’t stutter.

 

While they’d been spitting words at each other, Burr was sneaking his hand around. He slowly moved it down into his pocket. With this, he clicked the emergency call button once able. It echoes through the room, and caused the lady’s voice on the phone to be heard by all ears. 

 

911, what’s your emergency?

 

This was when all hell truly broke loose. Madison heard the phone and rushed into the room, where Jefferson was holding Lafayette tighter but backing up at the same time. He held the gun out to the other men and hissed out threats, incoherent to all of them. Not even Madison understood what was spilling from Thomas’ mouth. They were all fuming with anger because if they moved, they get shot. Or worse, Lafayette is shot. However, at the same time all they wanted was to move and stop Jefferson.

 

“It’s over, Thomas. Just let him go.” 

 

“You’re batshit crazy, man! You can’t run away from this!”

 

“Put the gun down, we know you’re not gonna shoot.”

 

Jefferson scrammed from the room when Madison ushers him. John is swift enough to grab the pistol and aim in time. Yet when he shoots, the door Jefferson had ran out of slammed shut. One thing they all didn’t plan on was the fact that he drug Lafayette along with him.

 

Alexander is the first to speak when things go quiet. His heart is falling with every beat, and it’s hard to catch his breath. Up his right arm, Alexander had blood in different spots. The blood stained knife back up in Manhattan proved to be the source. A thick gash in his lower bicep that had crusted over with dry blood throughout the day. 

  
“This is all my fault.”


	8. End of Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to get up, but here you go! Now, to give you an overview of what's to come, it's very fluffy and shippy.

What Thomas wanted was for everything to go along smoothly. To keep this all hush hush, for Alexander to go home with his lips zipped and for nobody to be ratted out on. No names given. Which is what they had to agree with. They don’t tell the police every detail. When the officers leave, the men negotiate with Jefferson, who had fled to the countryside with Lafayette and Madison. The entire time, Lafayette isn’t worrying. He sits in silence, in the back of Jefferson’s SUV with both hands in his lap. Disbelief washing over him with every breath. While they drive, Madison and Jefferson are bickering about what to do. Shockingly, it sounds like Jefferson was afraid. For once, Lafayette thought.

 

A simple phone call is what they decide to go with. Alexander is sitting on the floor, with his head in his hands. While John is holding the phone, pacing angrily. 

 

“I thought you’d be calling.” Jefferson’s voice came through the speakerphone. They were calling from the track phone Jefferson planted in the kitchen. On the island that was polished, clean. Hercules laughs and pounds a fist onto the granite counter. Damn that tone, he thought. “Who’m I speaking with?” 

 

“All of us.” John answers, words sharp and to the point. “What do you want? In return for letting Lafayette go.” 

 

The bitter taste of silence after that makes Alexander sigh. His hands hold up his head and he shivers when Burr sits next to him on the ground. Finally, they get an answer. “I suppose I’ll ask for something simple.” They are all listening. “Your silence.”

 

As Alexander stands, Hercules laughs before retorting his thoughts. “You’re a stupid mother fucker if you think we’re gonna go all quiet about this. About what you did to Alexander.”

 

Then, John follows up. “You really think you can get out of this without any punishment, man?” Then they are arguing with Thomas, and somewhere in the background of the receiver, Lafayette’s voice is heard. He huffed and said something about them being idiots, in French. Making Jefferson hum once and pull the phone closer to his face. 

 

“Deal,” Alexander takes the phone in the suddenness of it all. He speaks gently, and drops his head. “You want me to shut my mouth about this? Fine. I did it the first time around, and I’ll do it now. Just one thing in return.” Jefferson is silent, listening though. “You stay the hell out of my life..” 

 

“Alexander, he deserves to--” John is cut off of his words by Hercules shoving him gently to the side. 

 

“Oho?” Thomas quirks. 

 

“You’ve already broken me, why would I want to drag it out? If you can get out of my life anytime sooner, that’d be amazing. I’m tired of seeing you, of hearing your voice, of thinking about you. You make me sick.” Aaron is behind him, and presses his hand against Alexander’s shoulder in reassurance. To which Alexander leans back into with glee. “Bring Lafayette back here. This ends now.” Then, he ends the phone call. Nobody says a word until John laughs.

 

“Goddamn, Alex. Couldn’t of done that sooner?” Hamilton smiles to what he said and turns around, leaning into Aaron’s hug that suddenly came. He mutters into it.

 

“Thank you,” for everything, he wants to say. Yet with the other two in the room, it’d be quite odd. Aaron only smiles and holds the younger one close, petting at his now short hair, smoothly and gently. 

 

It was all a matter of waiting then. Up until they hear the sound of struggle outside. It’s what makes them all head out. Lafayette is on the ground next to Thomas’ SUV. Thomas isn’t holding a gun, just standing next to the Frenchman. Lafayette soon stands up slowly, before brushing back a stray ringlet of hair. Hercules rushes out to grab him and pull him back, glaring at Jefferson. Thomas isn’t phased, not at all. His eyes just dilate and he smiles gently. “Get the hell off of my property.” He mutters and cocks his head to Aaron’s car. “Before I change my mind.”

 

Alexander was the last one to get into the car. His eyes glitter with tears, and he quickly ducks his head to get in when meeting Thomas’ gaze. A pair of eyes that read of no regret, staring deadly into Alexander’s. Who’s eyes detect pity, and endurance. 

 

Fear definitely lingers in his system, but beyond that- the big picture, all that lingers is anger. Mainly because Lafayette sits up in the passenger seat. He is crying, but silently. Sitting back in the seat while watching the world go by around them.

 

His  _ friend _ , Thomas- what happened? Lafayette knew about that night back in France, and what happened after. Sure, Thomas slowly creeped into therapy, before he was taken to an institution for a month or so. During their senior year of high school, Thomas had been stuck in a nuthouse for a handful of weeks. Maybe, Lafayette came to wonder, this is what drove him off the edge.

 

Aside from all of the doubt, the sun rose, Alexander watches as clouds turn dark, and pour rain upon them. Noone says anything, and it’s all quite bleak. Until they stop for gas, and Aaron stays in the car with Alexander. “It’s over,” Burr mumbles gently. Alexander only fakes a smile and rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

 

“I guess it is.” He nods and then took Burr’s hand in his own. His fidgeting mind made his fingertips press methodically at Aaron’s dark knuckles. Just until the others came back, laughing as they hop back into the vehicle. Lafayette is behind the wheel, his puffed eyes clear and he was smiling. The other two must’ve done something to cheer him up. 

 

Everything feels  _ normal _ , oddly enough. It’s sad though, to think that normal is such a foreign feeling for Alexander. Not to mention, to feel such a way confused him beyond belief. 

 

At this point, the only thing that didn’t confuse him was Aaron Burr; and he has no problem with that.


	9. Chapter 9

There's no way to explain the recovery. Not even to his therapist. Alexander explained his anger and disgust towards Jefferson. How he wished to have more closure, by walking into that lecture hall and looking Thomas in the eyes; telling him that he wasn't afraid.

 

Although, it's too dangerous and even he knew that. Alexander stayed as far from that segment of school as possible. Only a few weeks later, him and Burr were openly in a relationship. All of his friends support them, even John. Who- as mentioned before, couldn't stand Burr. Lafayette bids them good luck, with the relationship and the experience. Hercules, on the other hand. Oh, he just laughed in Alexander's face. "I know." He said, and Alexander laughed as well.

 

Even though, at that point, his laughs were still a lie. A facade to shield everyone around him from the hideous truth. The truth being his fits of panic at night. Panic attacks, his therapist reasoned. Alexander woke up from a nightmare that felt- too real. In panic, with tears already formed in his system. he sobs out the panic, and Burr was rarely there to help. John was, but he never knew what to do. Other than sit with Alexander and listen, be there for him.

 

So, recovery was a bitch. Needless to say, Alexander hated every second of it. All he wanted was for this to end, for it all to end. His life? No, just the pain. The dark side of things.

 

One of the first nights he went out to have "fun" was a few weeks after they get back from Virginia. They all go out for dinner, then after, they play pool at one of their favorite bars. Alexander stoops at the bar while they take turns playing. He was paired with Burr and John. Lafayette, Hercules and the girls were on another team.

 

One little detail, though. Strangers can come across each other at any given time in the day. Jefferson could come across Hamilton at any given time in the day. Which is why the whole thing turns to shit when Jefferson treads into the bar with Madison at his side.

 

"Fuck," John is the first to notice. "Hey, hey how about- we duck out for the night?" He nudges Alexander to look at the door, in suggestion to them leaving. That, and so that he doesn't see Jefferson at the bar, ordering himself a drink or two.

 

The second to notice was Lafayette, who's eyes soften just slightly. He nodded quickly though and laughed. "Call me a sore loser, but this game is no fun anymore! Let's head out, amis." He put on a grin and tugged at Alexander's wrist. John was already holding at his bicep. So, Alexander understood something was up. He thrashed weakly, and grunted in the slightest.

 

"Okay, what the hell is going on.." drifting off gradually, Alexander turns his head around and every fiber of his being flinched with fear upon noticing. Across from the bar, was Aaron. He'd been ordering their next round, and got caught up in the moment of seeing those two again. Jefferson is still oblivious, Madison knows. James, who was looking at the bartender and nobody else, became worried.

 

"Alright boys, who's ready to get their ass kicked?" Angelica chimes in after coming back from the restroom. As everyone around her is tense, she smiles. "Oh, don't be so scared, Alex. It's just pool."

 

After hearing that voice, Thomas glances over his shoulder. Coming to gaze with more than he expected. His hands are gripping around a wine glass, and it's thin handle. It isn't long until his eyes dilated with anger, and he gripped the glass so hard that it snapped the handle.

 

Anger, Alexander thought. He only thought, and didn't do. As he was being pulled back eagerly by his friends, Alexander can't take his eyes off of Thomas. Who was in his life, right here. Feet away. Not out of his life. Like Alexander demanded. Burr is what breaks his gaze. Aaron passed by Alexander. In the process, he grabs Hamilton by the arm and yanks him towards the door. Madison caught a glance at them, too and it's almost like he smiled as Alexander was pulled from the bar.

 

"I don't suppose you meant to do that?" James asks as the bartender slowly cleaned up the mess. Thomas sat back in his stool, and shrugged.

 

"Not at all." Jefferson's voice chimed with Madison's and they smile at each other. "To luck." He says as he gets a new drink, and clinks his glass against James'.

 

"Are you crazy, Alex?" John is fuming with anger. "Why the hell didn't you leave when we told you to?" He groaned. "It's like you WANT to be wrapped around his finger again."

 

Burr glared at John with that, and Laurens simmers after a second. "Alexander, you can't do that. We've told you, if you see Thomas anywhere- just walk away. It's too dangerous to do otherwise." He's calm, and has his arm around Alexander's shoulder.

 

Silent still, Alexander has his eyes glued to his feet as they all roam the block. Lafayette crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in anguish. "Of all the bars in Manhattan, Jefferson chooses our regular?"

 

"I bet he knew," Hercules grumbled a bit.

 

"I know he knew, the look in his eyes.." John muttered in anger. "When are we gonna tell the police about this?" He asks and Alexander seems shocked. "Don't act so surprised, man. You know it's gotta happen. He broke so many laws and needs to be brought to justice."

 

"We'll let Alexander decide when, if ever." Burr broke the conversation that was about to start and Alexander looks at him intently.

 

That night, they all disperse. John was taken home by Lafayette and Hercules, knowing he was too mad at Burr to go back to his place. Aaron goes home with Alexander, and it's their first night alone together.

 

Not that anything happened- they snuggle on the couch sure. All they do is watch TV shows until Alexander passed out. Every time Alexander's heart races while sleeping, Aaron held him tighter. He protects Alexander from whatever threat the night offered, and when the sun came up, he falls asleep as well.

 

No way in hell was he going to let Alexander be hurt anymore.


	10. End of Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS is the end. (Read the chapter notes, please <3)

“Alexander,” rang a voice of worry. His breathing slows, and his heart is racing. “Alexander!” Now, the heartbeat is dialing down. Slower, and slower. Then, his mind races as fast as his heart had been prior to slowing, and he sits up. Quick, and easily. He’s dizzy and...is he even Alexander? 

 

Yes, Alex grips two light fists to understand that this had been reality. He was awake, in a hospital room. Laying in a hospital bed. Well, now he was sitting up in a hospital bed. Upon looking around, Alexander realizes almost everyone he knew was there. Everyone but Thomas. Everyone but Madison.

 

Burr was the worried voice that woke Alexander up. On the other side of the bed stands John, Hercules and Lafayette. All very concerned looking. Aside from that, Angelica and Eliza are there. Washington is there. Alexander hadn’t seen him since before his kidnapping. He remembers the night before being kidnapped, hanging out with George and telling him about his aspirations. It’s funny to think that Thomas broke his high spirit.

 

Why was he here, though? Is all he asks, and his voice is very faint. 

 

“You passed out about two days ago. In the middle of the night, after you came to me in a panic.” John began to explain. He was the only one there that night. “You just..dropped to the floor. I didn’t know what else to do so I called an ambulance.” Burr frowns, before he took up Alexander’s hand, that was cold and very tense.

 

“The doctors say the only logical explanation is that you have post traumatic stress disorder.” Aaron slowly stated, and everyone’s heads either dropped solemnly or rose in shock. 

 

“I, do not!” Alexander retorted and sat up, ready to tear the wires from his forearm and leave. Lafayette grabs his shoulder and held him from doing so. “You all think that I’m crazy, don’t you?” He mumbles towards the end, teeth grounding in what looked like anger. His eyes gloss over with tears, though. Just after hitching his breathing sharply, Alexander tore the IV needle from his arm and it bled. John stepped ahead and held Alexander down onto the bed as Eliza demanded for him to calm down.

 

Burr doesn’t let go of Alexander’s hand, he just held on tighter. 

 

“Alexander,” Washington’s voice makes everyone stop. He walked ahead, standing at the end of the bed. His hands rise to press into the bars at the end, and his lips move into a smile. “It’s good to see you, son.” Alexander held a hand to his arm where it’s still barely bleeding.

 

“It’s...good to see you, too?” Alexander’s voice is soft, wary. Like he doesn’t believe any of this is real. Washington calms the younger man down. Speaking gently about how his years had been, and in the spur of it all, John slipped the IV needle back into Alex’s arm and the bleeding stopped. Alexander looked up to John and smiled gently. Before looking back to around, over to Burr soon after. Then, all he wants to do is talk to Burr. Though, upon opening his mouth, it isn’t directed to Aaron.

 

“Can I be alone?” He’s asking the room, smiling subtly. Agreeing to his wishes, everyone began to wish him well, before leaving the room. Burr lets go of Alexander’s hand, beginning to walk off too. Alexander grabs his wrist, and pulled him back. “Not..not you.” His heart wavers when Aaron looks back, and he sat up fully again; hugging Aaron with shaking arms.

 

Without question, Aaron can’t hold back a laugh as he hugged back. He rubs up and down Alexander’s spine, and after pulling away from the embrace, he’s tugged into the hospital bed as well. Where they sit together, and refrain from speaking whatsoever. For hours, they are like this. Every now and then, a nurse comes in and checks on Alexander. Just to make sure he was okay. Overall, it was just a severe panic attack. Definitely caused by some PTSD that Alexander had to evaluate, sooner rather than later. 

 

Alexander doesn’t care. About the diagnosis, or the recovery. Because months pass, and all he can care about is Aaron. Their relationship is new, blooming. Everyone around says how great they seem together, and how they are “goals” or whatever. It isn’t long until moving arrangements change. About a year after, Alexander moves in with Burr and they start to take things more seriously.

  
For once in his life, Alexander is happy. Even before this all happened...he was never happy. John and Lafayette had been the closest he’d ever gotten to happiness. True happiness, not just happy for a second or two. For weeks, Alexander would be “happy,” and never let up on that. 

 

That night, playing pool, was the last night he’d ever seen Thomas. Well..

 

Actually. 

 

He last saw Thomas in court. Madison, too. Who was thrown into accusation. Thomas is sentenced to twenty years in prison, followed by ten years on parole. Madison, he’s prosecuted for  a mere five years. That day is what began the path of “recovery” for Alexander. Honestly, he felt happier by the second after that trial. 

  
While Thomas rots in prison, Alexander is reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, Alexander gets married to Aaron in future years and they adopt a little Georgian orphan girl named Theodosia. Or a little scrappy orphan boy from the Streets of upstate New York named Philip...or, even better; both! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and keeping up, if you did. I honestly had a lot of fun, and appreciated every comment or kudos. 
> 
> (Ps. I kinda really wanna write a spin off fic of this, about James and Thomas. About their friendship and maybe even relationship, their time in prison together and whatnot.)
> 
> (Pps. I also really wanted to go into more depth about Alexander's experience when he was kidnapped, and Lafayette's feelings towards Thomas, or John's emotions about Alexander's new relationship....or Hercules, being Hercules. SO, I jumped around a lot. Although, only I can write like I'm playing a game of hopscotch.)
> 
> (Ppps. I'll be writing more Hamilton fanfictions on this account, so keep an eye out if you are interested. Love u <3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic, and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
